Put your lips on my Zydrate
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: When Shilo finds our frendly Graverobber after a year has passed, they have alot of catching up to do! M for language and sexual themes.


Put your lips on my Zydrate.

A/n: So, love this movie. Period. This is going to be a not so serious fanfic. Grilo :D Serious at times though. I don't own D;

Shilo looked in the mirror. She smiled, she had just had her first and only surgery. Zydrate free. She had gotten hair implants, her hair was still black and reached her waist. It was her way of forgetting the last year. She had finally moved back to her father house, memories were still painful at times. She had found her fathers Repo room, she spent time in there a lot, just thinking that people were killed while she naively slept in her plastic draped bed.

After Amber took control of GeneCo, Repo men were more frequent and gave no mercy. She had paid in full for her surgery, when her father died she inherited quite a sum of money, which allowed her to stay in this house and eat.

She walked to her dresser and pulled out a black corset and a pink skirt. She laced herself up tightly and slipped into the short skirt. She slipped her feet into boots and looked in the mirror, she looked sexy, but not like a scalpel slut. She had finally gotten up the courage to go look for the first man she had met, besides her father. Graverobber.

She was sure he needed a place to stay besides a dumpster, and he did save her. Twice. And she kind of missed company. She walked out of the large gates and started walking to the same ally he had sung to her.

"_Zydrate comes in a little glass vial."_

"_Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all."_

"_I cant feel nothing at all."_

"_Feel alive!"_

Shilo walked down the ally, her heeled boots making a clicking sound. She smiled as she saw the familiar mat of un combed hair.

"Graverobber, Graverobber." She sung lightly as she walked to the man, his back was toward her. He started to stand, after giving a junkie a hit.

"Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all."

He turned around. "Why hello." His eyes narrowed, she look familiar.

"Surely you remember me….Graves."

"Kid?" He almost stammered. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you." Her brown eyes looked at his tangled hair and laughed.

"You look different." He looked at her hair.

"And you look the same. Same rats nest hair and makeup." she pulled at her long hair "Zydrate free."

"Hurt?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Where do you sleep?"

"Why? Do you want to see." He winked at her.

"I have hot showers." She cocked her head slightly.

"I'm proud of you." He snorted.

"And a bed."

"Ohhh….really. I bet its big. Do you need company?" His voice husky.

She slapped him playfully. "Stay with me, hot food every night, hot showers and comfy beds."

"Why?" He looked her up and down.

"You saved me, let me help you. And I am kind of lonely….."

"I do need a shower."

"Yeah…."

"Hey! You didn't have to agree!" His eyes narrowed.

Shilo rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "You remember where I live?"

"Yeah." He grunted as he gave another junkie a hit.

"You never stay with meeee…." A girl pulled on his sleeve. Clearly high.

Graverobber sighed "A hot shower sounds nice."

"I can give you a hot shower." The girl giggled.

He grimaced.

Shilo stood at the stove, cooking pasta with chicken. "Kid?" The deep voice echoed the large house.

"In the kitchen."

"Yum! Smells delicious." He peered over her shoulder.

"I bet, when was the last time you had a hot meal?" she didn't look up from the stove.

"Its been a while." He sat down and propped his legs up on the table.

Shilo smiled and started to dish out the noodles onto plates for them, and dipped sauce over them. "I hope you like it."

Graverobber dug into his plate. "Dish ish goof."

"What?" Shilo laughed.

He swallowed "This is good."

"Im glad you think so." She picked around her plate.

"Where's the shower?" He stood up from the table.

"Its up the stairs to the right." She began to wash the dishes.

"Thanks Kid."

"Im eighteen now. You can call me Shilo."

"What ever you say kid."

Shilo sighed and scrubbed the dishes. She heard the water turn on and she walked up the stairs and walked into the bathroom.

"Im washing your clothes."

"What? I don't have any extra clothes!" His face popped out from the shower curtain.

Shilo giggled, his make up was running down his face. "I'll give you some of my dads."

She walked out and into her room and grabbed a brush and a comb and then walked into her fathers room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. She walked down to the guest room and sat down on the bed and waited for him to finish his shower.

Graverobber sighed as the scalding hot water rushed over his body. It had been too long since he had a long hot shower. He washed the smeared makeup off of his face and scrubbed his body until his skin turned red. He closed his eyes groaning.

_*Flash back* _

_Graverobber sighed and scratched his head, he needed a new Zydrate gun. He walked around the festival looking for a not so crowded tent, to see if he could steal one without getting caught. He spotted a tent and ripped a hole big enough for his head._

"_Psstt" The girl from the graveyard turned around._

"_Your real?" She questioned._

_He gave her a look and rolled his eyes. _

"_Your going to get me caught!" she hissed at him._

"_Im sorry!" _

"_I need to get home."_

_He ripped the tent the rest of the way. "Follow me." Why was he helping her? _

_He smirked and picked up a new gun and ran out behind the girl. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowed. Shilo looked down at his hand. Why was he helping her?_

"_Where are we?" Her question went unanswered. _

_*End Flashback*_

Banging on the door brought him out of his memories. 'What?" He snapped.

"You've been in there for an hour!" Shilo huffed.

"I'll be out in a second."

Shilo walked away and into her room and changed into a pair of black shorts and a green t shirt.

"Where are my clothes?" He walked out in a towel. Shilo looked at his chest and face. "You look clean." She laughed.

She walked down the hallway and into the guest room. "Hurry and change." She ordered.

"Bossy." He snorted.

She walked out and waited by the closed door. "Okay." He called. She walked in and smiled at his hair. It still looked like a rats nest.

"Sit." She commanded. He raised his eyebrow as she held up a brush.

"Oh no. Im tender headed." He got up and faced her, backing up.

"Come here. Ill be gentle." She walked toward him.

"No!"

Shilo lunged at him, and he ducked by her.

"Stop being a pussy and come here!" She tackled him and held him down.

"No!" He tried to get free. Shilo started to brush his hair out as gently as she could, which wasn't all that gentle.

"Ow!" He whined, Shilo kept going, her lip tucked between her teeth.

An hour and two brushes filled with hair later, his hair was straight.

"Now was that so bad?" She smiled at her work.

He felt around his head, making sure he had no bald spots. "Your lucky I like you kid…" He groaned.

Shilo rolled her eyes and stood up, her hair now in a mess. She sighed and brushed through the tangles, not wincing.

"Im going to bed." He pouted.

Shilo rolled her eyes "Some Graverobber."

"Goodnight Shilo."

"Goodnight Graves" She smiled "Thanks for calling me by my name."

"Yeah, whatever kid."

A/n: Okay, I guess its okay. R&R please?


End file.
